Completing my Life
by Emerald Solstice
Summary: It's been 4 years since Mikan entered the Gakuen Alice and in those 4 years many things has changed especially to her.She have what?What Universal Alice?Yay!my second fic.Chapter5 is up.natsumexmikan. DISCONTINUED.
1. Alterations

**Author's note: Nya! This is my second fic here. I hope you guys, appreciate it. It's just from my so-many crazy ideas. nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**I love Gakuen Alice especially Natsume.**

**Ah wait! Arigatou minna-san for those who have read and reviewed my first fic here, "Tease and Kiss".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

-Completing my Life-

Chapter 1- Alterations

It's been 4 years since Mikan entered the Gakuen Alice and in those 4 long years many things had changed especially to our dear Mikan Sakura.

She's no longer the clumsy, annoying, naive little girl she was one was. Now, she's the most popular student in the Academy. She became one of the top students. **_(How come?)_** She matured mentally a little bit and blossomed into a very beautiful and attractive girl that every girl would want to be and every guy would want.

On top of that she became a special top star student, **_(a very, very rare star level at the Academy. It's even more superior to the special star student level. Wanna know how she became a special top star student?)_**She found out that that she possess another Alice, one that was thought to be just a legend. It is the most powerful of them all, the Universal Alice. The Alice which holds all the Alices in the world. Even the rarest and the one of a kind Alices like the Erase and Purify.

Even though those changes occurred to her she's still the same kind-hearted and cheerful Mikan everyone likes and loves.

It was a beautiful Monday morning**,_ (your typical school day),_** Mikan was up early and so she decided to head for her favorite spot at the Academy after eating her breakfast

. She went to the Sakura tree and comfortably lay down her petite body under it as she gather up her thoughts about a certain raven-haired boy with mesmerizing crimson eyes.

She opened her bag and got out a black notebook medium-sized notebook designed with pink Sakura petals. She started writing something in that particular notebook using a scented pen with purple ink**._ (Purple's one of her favorite colors aside from pink, red and black.)_**

Just to be near, just to be near

And see and hear you by my side

And see your eyes and hear your voice

Speak about this world

And hear the truth and hear the lies

And understand

But not so near;

For if I put myself into your dreams

You might turn away

Just to be close, just to be close

And feel you breathe across my face

And feel the warmth and hear your heart

Beats a core-deep song

And feel the care and feel the pain

And understand

But not so close;

For when you find out,

You might turn your back at me

And leave me behind

All alone and lonely

_**(Gomene. if the poem is kinda crappy and junky.)**_

As she finished writing the last line, she turned to the next page and started sketching an image of the certain crimson-eyed boy, who has been bothering her mind and even her heart for so long**_.(How long? 4 years people, she's been thinking of him ever since she first lay her eyes on him.)_**

'**Natsume'** Mikan thought.

Unbeknownst to almost everyone, Mikan is very talented in writing and drawing. She writes poems with a deep underlying message that can touch the heart of anyone who reads it. **_(Usually her poems are dedicated to her the certain raven-haired boy she always think of.)_** She can draw anything and anyone in a detailed and realistic way even if she had just taken a glance at that particular thing or person.

She finished her sketch of Natsume (for the day). It's a sketch of him that shows his usual gesture while teasing Mikan. The drawing looks so realistic; it captured the looks of Natsume.

She got so many sketches of him, showing his usual different gestures. There's one showing he's bored, sleepy, annoyed and she even drew a smirking Natsume. Of all her sketches of him, there were two which she never really saw him expressed---- a smiling one and a laughing kawaii one.

'**Oh, when will I see him smile and laugh like that? How can I make him smile and laugh?'** she thought anxiously as she closed her eyes.

Her thoughts concerning Natsume drifted as she heard the bell rang for the second time, meaning classes are about to start.

"**Oh. Snap! I'll be late for class."** she shrieked in panic as she got up and carried her bag. She ran immediately, obliviously forgetting her notebook lying under the Sakura tree.

"**Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late."** she wailed as she dashed up the stairs and rushed into her classroom.

"**Yatta! I made it."** she said in between breathing as she entered her classroom and noticed that their teacher wasn't there yet.

She made her way to her desk to drop her bag and went up to her friends to greet them.

"**Ohayou, Hotaru-chan."** she greeted her best friend with her ever angelic smile.

"**Ohayou, Mikan-chan."** Hotaru replied with her rare smile.

Mikan outgrown the habit of attempting to hug Hotaru every morning, and also the habit of wearing pigtails, instead she wore her hair down, which was now waist-length.

"**Ohayou, Yuu."** Mikan greeted him too.

"**Ohayou, Mikan-chan. Where were you earlier? We thought that you have overslept."** Yuu said.

"**Ah, I woke up early so I decided to hang-out under the Sakura tree and I kinda dozed off. Ahehehehe"** Mikan said as smiled at them and went back to her seat to draw some more.

She slumped unto her seat when she noticed that Youichi was seating beside her and was cutely looking at her intently.

"**Oh, Hi Yo-chan. What's up? Is something the matter?"** she asked him worriedly.

"**Nothing, one-chan." **he replied as he leaned towards Mikan and slept.

Mikan didn't notice that Natsume was there all along at the back reading his manga. **_(Actually he was thinking of Mikan even before she has entered the classroom.)_**He was watching her and Youichi. He thinks that they look like a mother and son**_. (And he's the father.)_**

Anyway Youichi became really close to Mikan **_(before he just likes teasing her but likes her too deep inside as an older sister) _**after an attack by the Anti-Alice Organization at the Academy occurred 3 years ago.

**Author's notes: Nya. Chapter one is all done. Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry if there were wrong grammars. Anyway watch out for the next chappy. It's about what happened 4 years ago.**

**Please do leave a review. Flames and criticisms are accepted. I really, really do appreciate your reviews. It makes me so happy.**

**Oh before I forgot I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed my first fic here "Tease and Kiss". **

**Arigatou minna-san**

**For those of you guys who haven't yet read my fic "Tease and Kiss" please read it and leave a review. I wanna know what you guys think of my first fic here.**

**Arigatou, once again**

**See you on the next chappy.**

**Ja ne **

**XOXOXO**

**-nikkiru-**


	2. Origin of the Alterations

**Authors's note: Ok guys, this is the second chappy. In this chappy and up to the fifth one (I think) it will narrate what happened 4 years ago. So, in short it will be a series of flashbacks and interludes.**

**I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

-Completing my Life-

Chapter 2 –Origin of the Alterations

Flashback from 4 years ago 

It was a regular school day at the Academy and everyone in Class B was getting bored, when suddenly.

"**The Anti-Alice Organization has entered the Academy grounds, everyone please be alert."** the voice announced. It can be heard all throughout the Academy.

Everyone was shocked about this and some went panic.

"**Calm down everyone. Class B, please protect and lead the younger students of Class A to the safe. I trust you guys. Ganbatte ne."** Mr. Narumi said as he hurriedly went out of the classroom to face the enemy.

"**Ok, you guys, let's split into two groups. One will lead the students of Class A to Hotaru's invisible mobile and the other one will watch out and protect us from the enemies."** Yuu told his classmates.

"**Hai."** everyone replied as they parted into two groups.

"**Matte, I'll come with you guys. If ever, they attack you guys, I'll just nullify their Alices."** Mikan told Hotaru and Yuu as she run after them.

After one hour they have successfully and safely lead the students of Class A **_you know Youichi's class) _**(to Hotaru's invisible mobile.

They were all inside the bus and were ready to leave when Mikan noticed that Youichi and Natsume weren't with them.

Mikan got off of the mobile and said "Go ahead guys, I won't take long. I'll bring Youichi and Natsume back."

Hotaru and Yuu couldn't do anything to stop her so they let her do what she wanted.

"**Mikan just promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll be back safe."** Hotaru said as she embraced her best friend**_. (Wow! Is that really you, Hotaru?)_**

"**Sure thing, Hotaru. Well, see you at the safe house."** she said as she smiled at her best friend.

"**Matte, I'll come with you."** Ruka said as he leapt out of the mobile.

"**Iie, I can handle it. Besides I think they need you more than I do so please do your best to protect Hotaru and everyone."** Mikan said as she gave him a reassuring smile and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some part of the Northern forest, Natsume, Persona, Mr. Narumi, Mr. Misaki and Mr. Jinno can be seen fighting several men wearing black uniforms. **_(I think there were about hundreds of them.)_**

Youichi followed Natsume and currently he was hiding at a nearby tree petrified by fear.

Mr. Narumi and Natsume was busily fighting the enemies side by side and they didn't noticed that they were about to get hit by a water boulder, an attack sent by the enemy who possess a Water Alice. Suddenly Mikan appeared out of nowhere and nullified the attack and even all the attacks that thrown by the enemies. **_(Wow! How did she do that? Even I don't know how.)_**

"**What do you think you're doing here, Polka-dots?" Natsume smirked at her.** **_(sigh even at a sitch like this he still got the nerve to tease Mikan. Well that's love.)_**

" **Arigatou Mikan but why are you here? It's too dangerous for you to be here."** Mr. Narumi said in a worried tone.

"**I'm here to help and I don't care if it's dangerous."** she replied.

"**Enough chitchat, they still have guns and other kinds of weaponry, you know. It won't take long for them to use their Alice again." **Persona said in his monotonous voice.

Natsume started throwing fireballs at the enemy and he melted their guns too while Mr. Jinno used his Lighting Alice to electrocute the enemies and to disarm their weapons as well.

Natsume was busy throwing fire arrows at the enemies when one of the enemies unleashed a very powerful water attack aimed at him.

Youichi, who was hiding at the nearby tree, saw this and shouted at Natsume to alert him but he didn't hear him. Fortunately, Mikan heard him and she immediately ran to Natsume.

"**Natsumeeeee..."** she shouted as she pushed him to evade the attack and unfortunately before she could nullify the attack, it collided into her. She fell and collapsed, her body was covered with blood and so many bruises.

"**Mi-Mikaaaaannnnn!"** Natsume shouted as he rushed to her side.

He laid her in his arms as he touched her face and once again called out her name. She opened her eyes weakly and looked at his crimson eyes.

"**Natsume, shinpai na, daijobu dayo (don't worry, I'm alright)."**She said as she smiled at weakly and then she closed her eyes.

"**Mi-Mikan."** he said as he shuddered and caressed her face which seems cold.

"**Mi-Mikaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!"** He shouted loudly, enough for everyone to hear.

"**Hahahahaha! Now that the Nullifying girl is out of our way, you're going to die."** the Boss of the Anti-Alice Organization shouted as he laughed and mocked Mikan's death.

"**Why you----"** Natsume was now flared with anger and used his Fire Alice to attack the Boss directly when suddenly he was stopped by someone. **_(Who could it be? Well watch out for the next chappy to find out who it is.)_**

-End for this chappy-

**Author's notes: Nya! Chapter 2 is finished. Yay! Hooray! Hooray!**

**I'm crazy, aren't I?**

**Maybe lunatic?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. **

**Please do leave a review.**

**It really is important for me, it makes me happy...**

**I wanna know what you guys think of my fic...**

**Your opinions, suggestions, point of views and even your violent reactions are highly accepted...**

**Once again arigatou for reading my fics...**

**See yah on the next chappy... it will still be a continuation of the flashback...**

**Ja ne **

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	3. Awakened Alice

**Authors's note: Ok guys, this is the third chappy. In this chappy and up to the fifth one (I think) it will be in a form of a series of flashbacks and interludes of what happened 4 years ago. **

**I really do hope you guys will like it.**

**Yay! It's the third one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Fire Away...**

-Completing my Life-

Chapter 3 – Awakened Alice

Continuation of Flashback

"**Hey kid, stop it or I'll kill this little boy here."** the masked enemy with the Water Alice threatened him as he positioned a rifle at Youichi's head.

"**Damn you, using an innocent kid against me."** Natsume said as he stopped his attack.

Mr. Narumi and the others stopped as well at the sight of this.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by the Anti-Alice Organization Men. Obviously, they were outnumbered. **_(I think there were about 200 of them whom they are fighting and 300 more who were attacking the others at the Academy grounds.) _**

They started throwing different attacks on them simultaneously. Of course, they cannot fight back because Youichi's life is at stake.

After several attacks simultaneously being thrown at them, they are now very weak, already kneeling for support and covered in blood and bruises.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At some part of the Northern forest-

Mikan's lifeless body can be seen lying peacefully under a tree. Suddenly her body was lifted up into the air and her body was covered by a blinding blue light.

-In an unknown dark place-

'**Mikan, Mikan, please wake up. Everyone needs you'** a voice out of nowhere suddenly said.

"**What? I thought I'm dead."** Mikan said in a weak tone.

'**No Mikan, if you wish to live, you can do it."** the voice replied.

"**Demo, I can't do anything. I'm too weak. I'm so useless."** she said as tears started flowing endlessly from her Chocolate orbs.

'**Yes, you can do it. You don't know anything about your other Alice, do you?**' the voice asked her.

"**What sob other sob Alice sob?"** She asked the voice.

'**Well, for your information, you have the most powerful Alice in the whole wide world.'**

"**Huh?" **a very confused Mikan asked.

'**You possess the Legendary Alice, the Universal Alice. It is the Alice that holds all the Alices in the world. Even the rarest and the one of a kind Alices like the Erase and Life Alice.'**

"**Nani?"** a very shocked Mikan said.

'**Go ahead. Use your Alice and save everyone'**

"**Well then, I won't let them hurt anyone in the Academy especially my friends. They will pay for what they have done." **she said determinedly.

Mikan was brought back to life by her Awakened Alice. The bruises were now visibly gone and you can't find any trace of blood stains from her pristine uniform.

She was still floating in mid-air and was still covered by the blinding blue light. **_(It's a representation of her aura.)_**

As she floated and floated in mid-air, she saw that Natsume and the others were being beaten up mercilessly by the enemy. That sight, made her very, very furious. The blue light that was surrounding her changed into a flarey red color.

"**Enough of this!"** she shouted at them in a very furious tone.

'**You're gonna pay for what you did to them' **

She wasn't heard by them. They were still simultaneously throwing their attacks at Natsume and the others.

"**Yamerou! (Stop it!)"** She said in a thundering voice as the ground started to shake violently.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden earthquake and they were even more stunned when they looked up to see who shouted in a very frightening towering voice.

There, they can clearly see Mikan, floating in mid-air and surrounded by a flaming red aura. They were stunned to see her alive without any trace of injury and bloodstains.

"**Mi-Mikan, you're back."** Natsume said weakly as he tried to stand up.

"**Unbelievable."** The teachers said in chorused.

They were so amazed and perplexed by this, even our resident cold man, Persona.

'**What the---? But how the heck?"** were his thoughts during that time.

"**Stand back or I'll kill this boy."** the masked enemy who was standing on top of a tree branch and was holding Youichi threatened her.

"**Iie, you can't do that."** Mikan said as she got close to him and snapped her fingers.

Immediately the rifle quickly dissolved into thin air.

"**Wha- What did you do?"** the masked man said in disbelief as he accidentally dropped Youichi.

Mikan immediately caught the scared Youichi.

"**Yo-chan, don't worry. Sleep and everything will be alright." **Mikan said calmly as she smiled and embraced him.

She levitated Youichi into Mr.Narumi's arms and then she healed all their wounds.

"**Natsume, Mr. Narumi, I'll teleport you guys and everyone here at the Academy to the safe house." **she told them as she finished healing them.

"**Demo, Mikan-chan."** Mr. Narumi said

"**I'll handle these thugs by myself. Shinpai na. Ja ne."** she said as she gave them a reassuring smile and she snapped her fingers. **_(She snaps her fingers quite often when she uses her Alice, ne?) _**

"**Matte, Mikan---."** Natsume said but before he could continue what he was saying they were immediately teleported to the safe house with everyone else at the Academy too.

Everybody was shocked by their sudden arrival.

"**Mr. Narumi."** everyone gasped.

"**Mr. Narumi, where's Mikan?" **Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka said in unison in a worried tone.

Before Mr. Narumi could speak, Persona butted in**_. (How pesky can he get?)_**

"**She's fighting the enemies all by herself."** he smirked.

"**It's too dangerous for her! Why did you leave her?"** Hotaru said angrily as she grabbed Mr. Narumi's collar**_. (Wow! She's not just mean but strong too. Pretty impressive, huh?)_**

"**How did you get here anyway?"** someone butted in again. **_(Why does someone always have to butt in?)_**

Hotaru immediately let go her hold of Mr. Narumi's collar as Ruka, Yuu, Natsume, Mr. Jinno and Mr. Misaki restrained her. _(Phew! It took 5 people to restrain her. Scary. I better not piss her off from now on.)_

"**You see..."** Mr. Narumi started telling what happened.

**_(blah...blah...blah...blah...blah...blah...blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah.. blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah...)_**

"**So she healed and teleported you guys here? How come?"** Hotaru said in disbelief.

She was totally perplexed by this.

'How did she manage to do all that? Is she a multi-Alice? More on, will she be alright? Will I see her again? Will I see her smile again?' these thoughts were now flying off her head.

"**If my predicaments are right, Mikan is the legendary Universal Alice wielder."** Mr. Narumi said.

Everybody gasped and was puzzled by this.

"**I thought that, that was just a myth or rather a joke."** Mr. Jinno said.

He was also confused.

"**I thought so too, but we have witnessed, the power itself."** Mr. Misaki said.

"**There's no doubt about it."** he added.

"**What Universal Alice? What's that anyway?"** Natsume asked suddenly.

'**How did she manage to do all that? Is she a multi-Alice? More on, will she be alright? Will I see her again? Will I see her smile again? Will she come back? I want to see her again. Her lovely face. Her smile.'** Natsume thoughts wandered off.

"**Well, it is the most powerful Alice in the world. It is the Alice of all Alice for it holds all the Alices and the one of a kind alices like the Erase and Life. She can only possess that kind of Alice." **Mr. Narumi explained.

Many students were shocked about this.

Some gasped and some shrieked.

"**No one knows that it really exists for it was just a legend."** Mr. Jinno said.

"**So the legend was true in fact." **Mr. Misaki concluded.

"**Look everyone, it seems like the Anti-Alice Organization will be gone once and for all." **Persona said as he looked into the huge widow that overlooks the entire Academy.

'**Well that cutie, she sure is powerful.'** Persona thought as he saw explosions from the Northern forest. **_(Oops...Is this really Persona? Did he just call Mikan a cutie? well, I better tell Natsume about this. me.. grins sheepishly)_**

**_(Nyahahahaha...how evil can I get?)_**

**Author's notes: Yatta! I'm done with Chapter 3. Phew!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**It really is important for me, it makes me happy...**

**I wanna know what you guys think of my fic...**

**Your opinions, suggestions, point of views and even your violent reactions are highly accepted...**

**Wait!**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**It will still be a continuation of the flashback...**

**It is entitled as...**

**...Mikan in Action...**

**I hope you guys will like it...**

**I'm done working on it...**

**I just haven't uploaded it yet...**

**So guys,**

**What can you say about me after reading this chappy?**

**Am I that evil for making Mikan die during the last chapter?**

**Well, sorry for that...**

**It's just a twist I wanted to add...**

**Pls . tell me...**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	4. Mikan in Action

**Authors's note: Ok guys, this is the fourth chappy. In this chappy and up to the fifth one (I think) it will be in a form of a series of flashbacks and interludes of what happened 4 years ago. **

**I really do hope you guys will like it.**

**Yay! It's the fourth one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Fire Away...**

Chapter 4 – Mikan in Action

- Northern Forest-

Everyone at the Academy was teleported to the safe house which was hidden at the mountains near the school. Mikan chose to stay and fight the enemies all by herself, being confident of course, because of her Universal Alice.

"**Surround that intrusive little girl."** the boss ordered his henchmen.

'_Hmmph, only Natsume can call me 'little girl' for your information, ahou **(stupid).**_ Mikan angrily thought.

Mikan was surrounded by the whole Anti-Alice Organization henchmen. There were about 500 of them.

"**So, you're the Nullifying Alice girl, huh? Would you like to join us? With your Alice, the organization will be unstoppable."** the boss asked her.

"**Huh? Are you talking to me? Were you saying something, just a while ago?"** she said trying to piss the boss off.

"**Baka!"** she said as she gave them all an icy die-you-stupid-freaks glare.

"**Are you scared, little girl?"** one of the men said.

"**Nope, do ahou. Why? Are you?" **she glared as she smirked at him**_.(Ooohh she's becoming more like Natsume, the smirking and the glaring. Kawaii.)_**

"**She's the only Alice here, so it will be very easy defeating her. Nyahahahahahahaha."** the masked man said as he pitched some attacks to Mikan.

"**Oh really?"** she said in sarcasm. **_(Nya! You're Evil and so am I Nyahahahahaha_**! )

The attacks were headed towards her, very, very fast but still she wasn't moving even an inch.

Several water spears came towards her but as soon as it reached the flarey light that surrounded Mikan it quickly dissolved into thin air. **_(So cool...)_**

"**So? What were you saying a while ago?"** she said as she smirked at the oh-I'm-so-cool-idiot-masked man.

"**What the ----- Don't stop attacking her."** the man shouted in fury to his comrades.

"**Is that all you can give, morons?"** Mikan said in a mockery tone as she sent some flying fire daggers to the enemies. **_(Obviously she used her beloved's Alice.)_**

"**I thought that she only posses the Nullifying Alice? Then why can she wield fire!."** the boss grunted**_. (What? is he a pig to grunt?)_**

"**Don't worry boss, water and ice can beat fire."** the overconfident masked man assured his boss as he sent some ice particles to extinguish the fire daggers coming their way.

Unfortunately the fire daggers just passed through the ice particles and quickly dissolved them.

"**What the heck? You nasty little girl."** the masked man shouted in fury as he chased her with his Ice and Water Attacks.

Mikan just froze him on the spot using the Ice Alice. **_(What can you say? Is this humiliating or what?)_**

"**Why does she have so many Alice?"** the masked man asked himself in defeat as he felt the tingling and stinging pain caused by the frostiness of the ice that engulfed his entire body.

"**Heh! You can't beat me, stupid masked man."** Mikan said as she jumped from one tree to another while throwing different attacks to the enemies, by using different Alices, of course.

Some were stopped by plants and trees that engulfed them **_(Plant Alice, just like Mr. Misaki's)_**, some were transported to nowhere, some were experiencing nightmarish hallucinations, some were attack by demons **_(just like Youichi's Alice_**), some where chased by different fearsome forest animals **_(Animal Pheromone Alice, just like Ruka's),_** and so on and so forth.

She used different Alices on them and she seems to have fun.

"**Hmmm, what Alice shall I use next?"** she said as she looked back at the enemies who were still chasing her.

A naughty smile twisted from her mouth and suddenly different Supernatural beings began to come out of nowhere and chased the enemies.

"**Whaaaa help! Somebody, help meeeee..."** a man was running panicky as an oozy and stinky corpse chased him.

Vampires, ghosts, stinky corpses, evil dwarves and werewolves can be seen chasing and attacking the enemies.

As for the boss, he was trying to escape by hiding and riding his car when suddenly he felt a frightening tingling sensation inside the car.

The atmosphere inside the car began to feel so icy freezing; he could feel that he's being watched and not alone inside the car.

Suddenly he felt a very cold hand touched the back of his neck and when he turned to look at who it was.

He was so frightened of what he saw.

"**Yukikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa------**_(Sadako)"_ he shouted as he saw a pale woman with her long black hair in front of her face.

The Sadako began to strangle his neck.

Her body was rotting and emitting a very foul odor.

The boss fainted because he couldn't withstand the fear that was registering into his head.

"**Owww, I guess the fun's over."** Mikan said as a blinding white light surrounded the whole Northern forest.

"**Return, my supernatural friends."** she ordered and a portal began to open out of nowhere.

It was a portal to another dimension and the supernatural beings began to enter the said portal.

The portal closed and disappeared afterwards.

"**Alice of all Alices, I command you put these people of wickedness into deep slumber"** Mikan suddenly shouted then a puffy haze engulfed the whole Northern Forest immediately the enemies fell unconscious.

Even though Mikan despised them, she still couldn't find the courage to slay someone.

She's still the same sympathetic and merciful girl everyone knew so she thought of a very good plan that will benefit everyone even the Anti-Alice Organization, in a good way of course.

_**(Wonder what will her plan be? How come it will benefit even the Anti-Alice Org. in a good way? What will happen next to Mikan?)**_

_**(Well, better watch out for the next chappy.)**_

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the late update, I'm quite occupied with my school projects and assignments.**

**Well, how was it?**

**Is it fine?**

**Or just plain boring?**

**Please tell me. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**

**Oh, I'm sorry for the so-called humorous parts in this chapter.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**It really is important for me, it makes me happy...**

**I wanna know what you guys think of my fic...**

**Your opinions, suggestions, point of views and even your violent reactions are highly accepted...**

**Wait!**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	5. Restored,Improved and the Lost Tangerine

**Authors's note: Ok guys, this is the fifth chappy. In this chappy and up to the ?nth one (I think) it will be in a form of a series of flashbacks and interludes of what happened 4 years ago. **

**I really do hope you guys will like it.**

**Yay! It's the fourth one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Fire Away...**

-restored, improved and lost tangerine-

This was her ingenious plan.

Mikan lifted her hands into the air, as if she was summoning someone or something really powerful.

"**I summon my Alice, do as I command. Purify the souls of these slumbering despicable individuals."** she commanded as little energy balls began to hover above the heads of the enemies.

The little energy balls absorbed the evil inside the enemies.

Just to make sure that these people will do well, she used her Change of Heart Alice.

"**Heart of Darkness, change into Pureness, my will be done, Change of Heart."**

"**Even though I've purified your souls, you guys will remain in this deep slumber for two long week."** she said as she looked at the unconscious forms lying scattered at the Northern forest.

**_(She used her Alice to CHANGE the members of the Anti Alice Organization. She gathered all the evil inside their hearts and minds. She banished the pride and wickedness inside these people.)_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she exited the forest, she saw the massive damage that was done to the whole Academy.

Glasses fragments from the broken windows are shattered everywhere.

The gates were knocked down.

Tall trees were knocked down too.

The grounds were either trampled or filled with huge holes.

Half of the forest was destroyed.

Even Mr. Bear's little hut was smashed.

The lake that was admired by everyone for its clear water was now filled with grime and filth. **_(Eeewwww...totally disgusting.)_**

The buildings were either burned or nearly in ruins down to pieces.

Even her favorite Sakura Tree was burned down to ashes.

"**Ooohhh quite a damage done in here.**" she said as she looked around the place.

"**I have a better idea and way on fixing this mess up."** she added as she giggled like a young child.

Once again used her Alice.

The whole Academy was enveloped by a white mist, for the third time.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

After 120 minutes the mist slowly disappeared, revealing the surroundings of the whole Academy.

The chaotic-place look the Academy had a while ago has been completely changed into a majestic, elegant and peaceful school for elite students.

The Academy looked more pleasurable and luxurious with the additional touch of Mikan's Alice.

Let's look at the changes...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

What the...

The place was three times larger that it was before.

The forest was restored and additional specie of plants and animals can be found there too.

It became more like a sanctuary; a haven for the very beautiful surroundings and sceneries that was added to the Academy.

The school buildings look more like some five-star hotels.

The buildings were completely made of Pyrex-glass.

The floorings were covered by granite and marble tiles.

There were escalators, walkalators and elevators instead of the usual boring stairs.

The classrooms were really huge and were fully air-conditioned and for each and every desk a laptop is situated for the students to use.

The dormitories were like condominiums, especially the rooms.

An en-suite bathroom was added too, in every room at the dormitories.

The Central Town had some changes too.

Malls with the coolest shops and boutiques were added to the ever so popular Central town.

Movie houses, disco bars and restaurants became present at the said place.

Shopping centers and arcades became present as well.

Now who wouldn't want to stay at this haven-like Academy.?

"**Hmmm, I think that it's about time that I should transport everyone back here, now that it's already safe here."**

Suddenly, everyone who were in the safe house, were teleported back to the Academy to their surprise and amusement.

"**What the----? We were in the safe house a while ago, weren't we?"** someone asked.

Everyone was gathered at the Academy grounds, confused and shocked of what had just happened.

Them, being at the safe house a while ago and now teleported in a flash back at the Academy, which looked kinda different.

Some gasped and some were thrilled while looking around at the Academy surroundings.

"**Hey, it seems that something's different here." **someone said.

"**What the--- the whole Academy looks all normal and fine after the attack and hey it seems that the place looked grander."** Ruka said as he looked around in amazement and at the same time in disbelief too.

"**It looks more elegant and luxurious. What the heck happened in here? Who did this? Moreover, how the heck did that person did all this in just a flash?" **Sumire wailed in confusion and at the same time in astonishment too.

"**This was all done by our very own tangerine."** Mr. Narumi told them.

"**Huh?"** some of them said.

"**What tangerine?"**

"**Who?"**

"He's referring to strawberries." Natsume said nonchalantly ignoring some gasps and side comments. '_Mikan, strawberries, where are you now? I'm worried sick. '_

"**She did... all this... after... fighting... the enemies... all by... herself..."** Hotaru said as tears started to flow endlessly from her amethyst eyes.

Yuu went over to her and being the good friend he is, he comforted her.

"**Hotaru, she will be alright for sure. Stop crying. I'm sure you'll see her later on."** Yuu said.

"**Who knows what happened to her afterwards? I shouldn't have let her go after them in the first place and now I'm not even sure if I'm gonna see her again."** She added as she cried and cried.

"**Don't worry Ms. Imai; the Universal Alice does not decrease the life of its wielder. I'm pretty sure that Ms. Sakura can handle things by herself."** Mr. Jinno told her in an assuring manner_. 'I'm pretty sure that you're alright Ms. Mikan Sakura, everybody's waiting for you.'_

"**But, she must have been very weak and worn out by now, for she used her Alice for almost the entire day and she's not even familiar with her Universal Alice. How can you say that she will be fine huh? Don't you care about her? Damn you people!"** Hotaru she shouted while crying.

Mr. Narumi and her older brother rushed to her side to comfort her.

"**Hotaru, please calm down."** Mr. Narumi said.

"**Please, Hotaru-chan, calm down. I'll help you find her."** her brother said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"**Arigatou...sob...Mr.Narumi...sob...and...sob...Oni-chan...Sob..." **she said as she snuggled to him closely and embracing her brother more tightly.

Mr. Narumi asked the others to help them in searching for Mikan.

Everyone agreed, even the teachers helped them.

"**Mikan? Mikan?"** Everyone was calling out her name as they roamed around the entire Academy in search for her.

"**Mikan, where are you?"** someone was calling out for her.

As for Natsume, he really wanted to look for Mikan but he was tasked by Mr. Narumi to look after Youichi at the nurse's office.

He had no choice but to watch over him and wait until he wakes up.

Youichi was sleeping soundly and was dreaming of Mikan.

-dream-

"**Yamerou! (Stop it!)"** She said in a thundering voice as the ground started to shake violently.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden earthquake and they were even more stunned when they looked up to see who shouted in a very frightening towering voice.

There, they can clearly see Mikan, floating in mid-air and surrounded by a flaming red aura. They were stunned to see her alive without any trace of injury and bloodstains.

"**Mi-Mikan, you're back."** Natsume said weakly as he tried to stand up.

"**Unbelievable."** The teachers said in chorused.

They were so amazed and perplexed by this, even our resident cold man, Persona.

'**What the---? But how the heck?"** were his thoughts during that time.

"**Stand back or I'll kill this boy."** the masked enemy who was standing on top of a tree branch and was holding Youichi threatened her.

"**Iie, you can't do that."** Mikan said as she got close to him and snapped her fingers.

Immediately the rifle quickly dissolved into thin air.

"**Wha- What did you do?"** the masked man said in disbelief as he accidentally dropped Youichi.

Mikan immediately caught the scared Youichi.

"**Yo-chan, don't worry. Sleep and everything will be alright." **Mikan said calmly as she smiled and embraced him.

She levitated Youichi into Mr.Narumi's arms and then she healed all their wounds.

"**Natsume, Mr. Narumi, I'll teleport you guys and everyone here at the Academy to the safe house." **she told them as she finished healing them.

"**Demo, Mikan-chan."** Mr. Narumi said

"**I'll handle these thugs by myself. Shinpai na. Ja ne."** she said as she gave them a reassuring smile and she snapped her fingers.

-end dream-

"**One-chaaaannnnnn!"** Youichi shouted as he woke up and Natsume who was daydreaming about Mikan was startled by this. **_(So you're thinking about her, huh?)_**

"**Youichi, calm down."** Natsume told him.

"**Mikan ne-chan, she saved me. Where is she? What happened to her? I want to see her."** he told Natsume with pleading eyes.

"**I don't know, Youichi. We were just teleported here in the Academy by her a while ago and right now some of them were looking for her."** he replied to the cute little demon caster.

"**Oni-chan, let's look for her too, please. I know you're worried sick about her and you want to look for her so badly."** he pleaded once more.

"**Sure, but do you think that you can manage?"** Natsume asked him.

"**I'm not injured or anything, Oni-chan, so don't worry. I'm worried about Mikan ne-chan, so please let's go."** the cute little demon caster said as he pulled Natsume's hand and they went out of the room. **_(Oh, Natsume go look for her.)_**

The two went to search for Mikan.

They went to every single place they knew Mikan would go to, but unfortunately they can't find even a single strand of her brown hair.

They even went to Mr. Bear's place, hoping that she would be there having a tea.

But to no avail, she was nowhere to be found.

"**Darn it, where could she be?"** Natsume muttered impatiently as they searched for her in the deepest and darkest part of the Northern forest. **_(Don't lose your patience neko-natsu.)_**

Suddenly, they stopped their tracks when they heard a very lovely voice singing out of nowhere.

Natsume and Youichi followed the beautiful echoing singing voice.

_**someone singing...**_

**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
who I am inside? **

The voice led them to very beautiful lake at the heart of the Northern Forest.

Who knew whatsoever that a very majestic scenery can be found in this mysterious forest?

"**Huh? Where are we?"** Youichi said in a cute manner. **_(You're so totally kawaii.)_**

They haven't noticed that it was already nighttime until they saw the majestic reflection of a full moon at the lake.

Through the clear lake, a silhouette can be seen leaning at a Cherry Blossom tree on the other bank of the lake.

_**(Who owns that enchanting voice? When will they find Mikan? Or will they ever find her?)**_

-end chapter-

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the late update, I'm quite occupied with my school projects and assignments.**

**Well, how was it?**

**Is it fine?**

**Or just plain boring?**

**Please tell me. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**

**Oh, I'm sorry for the so-called humorous parts in this chapter.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**It really is important for me, it makes me happy...**

**I wanna know what you guys think of my fic...**

**Your opinions, suggestions, point of views and even your violent reactions are highly accepted...**

**Wait!**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


End file.
